


Никаких орлейских кос

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/F, Hair Braiding, Infertility, Infidelity, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Анора ложится спать с растрепанными косами, а на столике у неё лежат собственноручно собранные цветы.
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Cailan Theirin, Female Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Kudos: 4





	Никаких орлейских кос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Orlesian Braids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189841) by [xenosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus). 



Аноре Мак Тир одиннадцать.

У неё есть только двое друзей. Это её жених — обаятельный, но полный дурак, и подруга, дочь Кусландов, горластая и умная.

Когда её семья приезжает с визитом, у Элиссы Кусланд волосы собраны в две тугие косы.

Анора расплетает эти косы, чтобы заплести снова, упражняя свои маленькие пальцы на мягких каштановых волосах. Увиденный в зеркале результат нравится Элиссе, она рассыпается в похвалах и предлагает ответить тем же.

Элисса далеко не так искусна, но когда она заканчивает, Анора не переплетает свои косы. Вместо этого она обнимает Элиссу и предлагает поиграть во дворе.

Им обоим выговаривают за то, что они испачкали свои нарядные платья, но Анора ложится спать с растрепанными косами, а на столике у неё лежат собственноручно собранные цветы.

***

Аноре Мак Тир четырнадцать.

За несколько недель до ежегодного визита Кусландов в Денериме произошло покушение. С Кайланом всё в порядке, но всё равно было страшно, когда вокруг кружили только слухи, и не было никаких достоверных подробностей. Это заставило Анору осознать, что даже юный возраст не защитит её от тех, кто не хочет, чтобы она заняла трон.

Элисса привезла ей маленький кинжал в серебряных ножнах, украшенных искусно вырезанными цветами. Она попросила Анору носить кинжал с собой.

Она единственная подумала о том, что Анора, быть может, хочет иметь возможность постоять за себя.

В своей спальне, при мягком свете свечей Анора расплетает косы Элиссы и отчаянно желает поцеловать её в шею.

***

Аноре Мак Тир семнадцать.

Она вскоре выйдет замуж, и Элисса плачет от радости. Не из-за предстоящей свадьбы, а потому, что Анора попросила её быть подружкой невесты.

Она так красива в этот момент, что Анора думает отменить свадьбу и предложить Элиссе сбежать с ней.

Но момент упущен — Элисса уже спрашивает, какую прическу ей хочется выбрать для церемонии. Кайлан — принц, и Анора думает, что, наверное, сможет его полюбить.

То, что она уже любит Элиссу, не имеет значения.

***

Аноре Мак Тир восемнадцать.

Ей восемнадцать, она в свадебном платье, и стоит с Элиссой Кусланд у письменного стола в королевском дворце. Её волосы всё ещё распущены, но, возможно, это и к лучшему, потому что пальцы Элиссы скользят в них, путают пряди, которые она намеревалась расчесать.

Анора вбирает в рот мягкую левую грудь Элиссы, прямо над её сердцем. Элисса стонет и откидывает назад голову, а Анора думает: "Как же она будет стонать, когда у неё внутри будут мои пальцы"?

Во время церемонии мысли об этом вплетаются в размышления о будущем, о муже и о королевстве.

В конце концов, разве это редкость, когда королевская особа заводит фаворитку?

***

Аноре Тейрин двадцать два.

К этому времени она должна была уже забеременеть. Кайлан молод, и она молода, они часто проводят время вместе в постели, даже после нескольких лет брака. То, что она не беременеет, беспокоит Анору, но она ничего не говорит.

Слухи о бесплодии королевы бесят Элиссу. Анора сидит с распущенными волосами на кровати, которую она делит со своим королём и своей любовницей, смотрит, как Элисса расхаживает по комнате нагая, как в день, когда появилась на свет. Кайлан сейчас в отъезде, а Элисса всегда стремится согреть королевскую постель, когда его место пустует.

Элисса считает, что несправедливо винить именно Анору в отсутствии наследника. Она много что думает про Кайлана, и лишь некоторые из её мыслей можно счесть одобрительными.

Это одна из немногих тем, где их мнения не совпадают. Анора обожает своего мужа. И ещё любит благородную даму, пленившую её сердце.

***

Аноре Тейрин двадцать три.

Кусландов зарезали в собственных постелях.

Король Кайлан пал при Остагаре.

Ей ничего не остается, кроме как оставаться сильной — ради своей страны. Она просыпается по утрам и медленно, в полном молчании, заплетает косы.

***

Аноре Мак Тир двадцать четыре.

Её разум и душа принадлежат Ферелдену. Она королева, она теперь правит от своего собственного имени, и она вдова.

Но её сердце принадлежит Серым Стражам.

Она говорит, что не вступает в повторный брак, потому что никто из женихов не может сравниться с её отцом.

Но правда в том, что тот, кто соответствует её стандартам, кто целует кончики анориных пальцев и знает, что лучше не заплетать орлейских кос, забавляясь с её волосами, тот, благодаря кому спасены её жизнь, её отец и её страна — это женщина.

И Создатель, какая это женщина!


End file.
